This invention relates to a holder for tennis or squash balls, shuttlecocks or other game objects struck with a racket. It relates more particularly to a holder of this type which is arranged to be attached to one face of a racket cover or other flexible sheath.
Conventional ball holders of the type of interest here are comprised of a pocket stitched or otherwise integrally formed with the fabric or plastic racket cover. The pocket is usually provided with a cover flap having some sort of fastener to secure the flap and thereby retain the pocket contents whether or not the cover is on the racket. This integral pocket increases the manufacturing cost of the cover. Also, in time, the pocket may tear or its fastener may break, so that the pocket no longer performs its function.